Distractions
by Olivia U. L
Summary: Since bashing her over the head with a rock no longer works, Yukino must find another way to distract her Otome. Oneshot Harukino lemon.


Since bashing her over the head with a rock no longer works, Yukino must find another way to distract her Otome. Oneshot Harukino lemon. Seriously people, this pairing just doesn't get enough fan love!

Junshou: Brigadier General, Kakka: Your Excellency, meganekko: woman with glasses

By the way, I didn't make up the names of Greg Baumann and his Otome; those are their canon names. (Gigi is the blonde, Jessica is the blue-haired one, and Dorothy is the redhead.)

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Otome, not me.

* * *

Greg Baumann stood stiffly at attention in front of the president's desk as he explained the current situation to the young brunette.

"Kakka, we have intelligence confirming that the terrorists are former Artaian soldiers still loyal to Duke Nagi. They've taken six of the building's employees hostage on the top floor and are threatening to shoot them if we refuse their demands for the Duke's immediate release from prison."

_Again?_ Yukino wondered with a sigh. "Didn't they learn their lesson last time?" It was only a few months ago that former soldiers of Artai had tried to coerce the government of Aries into freeing the former tyrant by attempting to blow up a bus full of passengers in the middle of the capital city.

"Apparently they believe that attempt would have been successful were it not for the sudden appearance of the Child," answered the dark-haired young Meister at General Baumann's side.

Yukino sighed again, shifting her head to momentarily glance out the tall glass windows behind her desk. Hundreds of tiny lights from the city shone through the darkness, mirroring the multitude of stars that illuminated the night. The capitol city of Aries surrounded the Hexagon, the large government headquarters kept separated from the civilian buildings by a small moat. She turned back in her chair to face the two soldiers and the lone attendant who stood unobtrusively near the door to her office.

"Very well, you have my authorization to do whatever is necessary to neutralize the threat," Yukino declared formally. She was confident that Delta Force could handle the situation safely without any civilian casualties. However, rather than taking their leave and preparing for the operation, Baumann-Junshou and his Otome exchanged a reluctant glance.

"There is one other thing we'll need," Chie began nervously. "If Jessica, Gigi, Dorothy, and I are to carry out this mission without risking the lives of any of the hostages, then we need to be sure that there won't be any…abrupt interferences…that could threaten the rescue operation." Her husky voice trailed off uncertainly.

Yukino blinked in confusion. _Abrupt interferences?_ In sudden understanding, a corner of her mouth quirked upwards with amusement, although the meganekko knew she shouldn't be laughing at a time like this. She knew exactly what – or rather who – the bespectacled lieutenant was referring to. "I take it she hasn't been told about this situation yet?" Yukino murmured, although it was more of a statement than a question.

It was General Baumann who answered. "If she doesn't know already, she soon will. Since the ordeal with Yuna several months ago, Armitage-Junshou has started carrying a military radio around with her everywhere so that she'll be immediately informed of any disasters. Details of the hostage crisis are probably being broadcast on all military frequencies within the city."

"Have you tried to contact her?"

"Well, you're the only one she ever listens to, Madame President," he muttered, blue eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses in exasperation. It took quite a lot to get the experienced soldier riled up, but Haruka had a habit of testing the patience of her colleagues. "Hostage situations require subtlety and covert tactics, not a show of raw power. We barely avoided a disaster last time! How are we going to stop her now?" Next to him, the captain of Delta Force nodded anxiously.

Chie, like many young Arian girls, had been a dedicated fan of the brave, strong Haruka Armitage. She had leapt at the opportunity to join the military and attend Garderobe to become an Otome just like her childhood hero. Getting to know the blonde and work alongside her hadn't diminished the lieutenant's respect for her in the least. However, Chie had learned to avoid getting in Haruka's way at all costs when the general set her mind on a particular course of action.

Her lover could be quite fearsome at times, Yukino had to admit, and she didn't seem to know her own strength. _She may be a little overbearing, but she's always very gentle with me_, Yukino thought.

_Well, that's not entirely true_, she amended mentally. _Haruka-chan can be wonderfully rough sometimes…_ Shaking her head to clear that train of thought – now was not the time for that sort of thing – she decided to answer the general's question.

"The normal method definitely won't work on her anymore." Smashing a rock into Haruka's skull had long since ceased to be an effective deterrent. In fact, it seemed to have done nothing more than help inure the Otome against concussions and other heavy impacts.

"So, what we need is a distraction," Yukino stated.

In Yukino's mind, her Haruka-chan was akin to some inexorable force of nature, like a fast-flowing river or a mountaintop avalanche. It was impossible to stop her advance; the best one could hope for was to shift the direction of her fury just enough so that disaster could be averted. The trick here was to distract the Continental Orb Topaz long enough for Delta Force to accomplish their task.

"How are we supposed to 'distract' Armitage-Junshou, Kakka?" Chie asked, bafflement evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll handle it," Yukino said quietly yet confidently. A plan was already forming in her head. "You just be sure to rescue those hostages. Dismissed."

Nodding their assent, Chie and her master saluted the president respectfully before taking their leave and striding out of the room. The handsome face of the uniformed Otome, which usually held a playful grin or a charming wink, was now firm with determination.

As soon as the two left, Yukino started laying preparations. Haruka's first course of action would undoubtedly be to find Yukino and demand the certification of her Robe so she could go deal with the Artaian soldiers. Yukino's office would be the first place she looked.

However, the Hexagon also had a suite of apartments reserved for the president. The brunette often spent her nights there when she was too exhausted from a long day's work to be driven to the presidential manor across the city where she and Haruka normally lived. The past few months in particular had been very busy, what with dealing with the aftermath of the Yuna incident and running her campaign for reelection this year. But at least she had Haruka-chan by her side again. The weeks during which Haruka had been petrified in stone had been pure agony for Yukino, and she still marveled at how she'd managed to perform her duties at all.

The brunette decided that the apartment down the hall with its nice soft bed would better serve her purpose tonight than the hard wooden desk in her office – although she wasn't completely unfamiliar with using that desk for such activities.

She rose from her seat and walked around her desk, past the bookshelf-lined wall adjacent to the large double doors that led into her office. As she left, her assistant moved to follow her, but she forestalled him.

"You're dismissed too for the night. I'll handle this." Despite her being usually mild-mannered and soft-spoken, all the members of Yukino's administration held a deep respect for their young leader. Her uncanny ability to calm and subdue the fierce, hotheaded Junshou had given rise to her nickname as "the lion tamer". Yukino had found that quite amusing at first, although she couldn't agree more on their characterization of her lion-hearted Haruka-chan.

The attendant bowed as Yukino left the room and proceeded down the hallway to her private quarters, her black heels clicking slightly on the blue-carpeted floor. It was only a short distance between her office and bedroom, and Haruka had often carried her down the corridor when the brunette fell asleep at her desk.

The Hexagon was quiet once the bespectacled woman reached her apartment, the late hour meaning that most of the workers and government officials had retired to their homes in the city for the night. The click of her footsteps and the sound of the door to her private quarters being opened were the only noises audible when Yukino stepped into the anteroom.

The small anteroom was modestly furnished, with none of the extravagant grandeur displayed by the royalty of other nations. Yukino preferred neat, simple furniture and décor, and she was free to decorate these rooms as she wished. Visiting dignitaries never came to her private living quarters, so it was just Haruka and she who saw the inside of these rooms, apart from the occasional maid.

The bedroom was more spacious than the preceding room. A tan-colored rug patterned with dark green vines covered the floor and a single wide-paned window looked out onto the city. A large bed sat against the far wall, adjacent to the window and across from another bookshelf-lined wall. Although nights in Aries did not get too cold, a thick white comforter was spread out on the bed over matching sheets and pillows. Yukino seated herself atop the soft quilt to listen for Haruka's arrival. The meganekko knew she wouldn't have long to wait.

A few minutes later, the sound of the door being flung open was followed by an eardrum-shattering roar. "YUKINO!"

Hot on the heels of the deafening shout came none other than the woman who had produced it. Haruka was panting slightly, chest rising and falling as though she had dashed here as soon as she heard the news. The diamond-shaped cutout on her green Meister uniform displayed the tops of her impressive breasts, which were further emphasized by her breathing. The white tabard draped over her uniform prominently displayed the golden wings worn by all Otome, and she wore the emblem of Aries proudly over her heart.

"I'm right here, Haruka-chan," the president said calmly from her seat on the bed. "No need to bellow like a wounded bull."

"Hmph, forget about that!" the Continental Orb Topaz grunted dismissively, tossing her head arrogantly like a lion flicking its mane. "We have a situation in the city. Some Artaian dumbasses with guns have taken people hostage again! We need to go and –"

"Haruka-chan, I know about that." Yukino interrupted her Otome's rant. "I've already sent Delta Force to take care of the matter."

A derisive snort came from the tall blonde. "Those girls couldn't rescue a fat cat from a sack!" Yukino knew that her Otome's seemingly harsh criticisms were merely an act of bravado; Haruka simply had a gruff way of showing affection. She was actually quite fond of the four young Meisters under her training, especially Lieutenant Hallard.

"I suppose you want to go fight the terrorists yourself, then?" Yukino asked, although she already knew the answer. Her Haruka-chan nodded vigorously. "Well, if you've set your mind on it then I don't think I'll be able to stop you..." The brunette dramatically sighed in resignation.

"Well good then!" Haruka smiled triumphantly and her lavender eyes shone with eagerness. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and won't try to get in my way. I'll fly over there right now and kick their asses!"

With that, she turned sharply on her booted heel and marched out of the bedroom, completely forgetting why she had come in the first place.

"You can't fly without your Robe on, Haruka-chan," the green-eyed woman murmured quietly to the now empty room. Knowing Haruka, she probably wouldn't notice the lack until she had leapt off the launch platform.

At least that would stall her for a while, although not nearly long enough; it might be an hour or two before Delta Force could safely disarm the Artaians and extract the hostages. Yukino was going to have to take more desperate measures.

A giddy sense of excitement built in her chest at the thought, and she felt something warm ignite between her legs in anticipation. The brunette set about preparing.

She shed her tan coat and unwound the red tie from her neck, folding both neatly and placing them in the clothes hamper. Walking around the large room, Yukino switched off all but a few of the lights and dimmed the rest. Then she closed the curtains that covered the one tall window and moved over to the walk-in closet she shared with her lover to find something suitable for the occasion.

The young president riffled through the various nightgowns and teddies, trying to remember which one Haruka liked most. Briefly, she considered wearing nothing at all and simply lying naked in bed to wait for the blonde. The concept certainly thrilled her, but Yukino decided against it. She had to be somewhat subtle about this or else her efforts were sure to fail; Haruka was not quite as dense as others seemed to think.

She finally settled on a very sheer lavender nightgown with narrow straps that would expose the top of her chest and shoulders. The shade of purple reminded Yukino of her beloved's gorgeous eyes.

Stripping off her blouse and skirt and putting them into the clothes hamper along with her bra and panties, she slid the silk gown on, enjoying the feel of the soft cloth against her bare skin. Although the short garment only fell halfway down her thighs and was really meant to be worn with something underneath that would obscure the almost transparent view of Yukino's abdomen and breasts, the brunette opted to wear it without any underwear.

She kept her strappy black heels on, however; she knew Haruka liked her in them. _In them and nothing else, perhaps? _she wondered for the second time, but then discarded the idea again for the same reason. _No, that'd be too obvious, even for her. _Yukino decided to stick with her choice of nightwear. If her Haruka-chan had even the slightest inkling that her lover was intentionally seducing her for the sake of keeping her away from all the action, then the hotheaded blonde was sure to storm off in a rage and try to fight the terrorists anyways, even without her Robe. Haruka would just have to settle for another type of "action". Finally prepared, Yukino sat herself down on the wide bed again to await her beloved's return.

No sooner had she settled onto the white comforter than a thunderous crash sounded throughout the apartment. Haruka came stomping back into the bedroom, slamming yet another door on her way in. Had the Otome been a true lioness, she would have been lashing her tail furiously. Her face was adorned with an impatient scowl….and an angry red blotch on her forehead, as though she'd had a recent impact with something very solid.

Yukino sighed in equal parts exasperation and fond amusement; Haruka really _hadn't_ realized until she'd leapt off the platform and faceplanted into the ground. The meganekko rose and rushed over to her Otome, clicking her tongue soothingly like a mother commiserating with her child over a scraped knee.

"Never mind that. It's only a scratch," the blonde scoffed, gently batting her master's hands away from the mark on her face. She probably would have said the same even if all four limbs had been broken. Haruka Armitage was nothing if not resilient.

"Just certify me already so I can go smack those idiots around!" Haruka growled, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis. "I'll show them not to mess with…" she trailed off as she suddenly noticed the state of dress her master was in.

Yukino blinked innocently, as if she had no idea why Haruka had suddenly gone slack-jawed at the sight of the green-eyed woman in nothing but a very sheer nightgown and a pair of high heels.

A long moment passed while her Otome stared her up and down. Finally, Haruka found her voice again, although she was having more trouble than she usually did in finding the right words.

"Um..." she started, before halting uncertainly. "Why are you wearing that?" She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, purple eyes dropping to the floor. It never ceased to amaze Yukino how shy the normally courageous woman sometimes became when the two of them were alone like this.

In an odd reversal of positions, Yukino felt emboldened by Haruka's timidity. She reached up to run her fingers through the taller woman's soft golden mane. Although the president was a few years older, the blonde stood almost a head above her.

"I was thinking of going to bed," she explained. "It is rather late, you know." She made sure to roll the top of her arm ever so slightly as she raised her hand, the imperceptible movement causing one of the thin straps of the nightgown to slip down over her slender shoulder.

Something wild and untamed sparked to life in the Continental Orb Topaz's lavender eyes at the gesture, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around the brunette and lowered her head to claim her master's unbelievably soft lips. Yukino tightened her hold on her Otome's thick tresses, the throbbing between her legs that had been pounding for some time now finally taking over her senses.

"You taste so sweet, Yukino," Haruka murmured into the smaller woman's mouth between kisses. "Like honey and almonds." She moved up to plant a series of quick kisses across Yukino's adorable freckled cheeks before moving back down again to blaze a trail down her slender neck.

The brunette felt her cheeks heat at her love's words, and a high-pitched moan slipped from her lips before the Otome covered them with her own again in a hot, wet seal. Haruka growled hungrily at Yukino's response, the husky sound rumbling from her deep in her throat. All momentary shyness now completely gone, the Otome placed her strong hands under the shorter woman's thighs and effortlessly hoisted her up, making sure not to break their kiss.

Yukino let the blonde take control of her without resistance. Although the green-eyed woman gave the orders in public as Haruka's master, there was no was no doubt in either of their minds as to who took the lead when it came to intimacy. She wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist and allowed herself to be carried over to the invitingly soft bed. The blonde slid her tongue into Yukino's mouth as she did so, teasing the meganekko with quick flicks across the rim of her lips.

Gently placing the president onto the white blanket, the general pulled back momentarily to admire the sight. Yukino lay spread out before her, wearing nothing but her sexy black heels, an even sexier nightgown, and her adorable glasses. The brunette's freckled cheeks were flushed pink and she panted with excitement. She removed her inverted glasses and carefully placed them on the small bedside table so they wouldn't be damaged during their passion. Besides, Yukino didn't need them now; she was near-sighted, so she could clearly see the features of her beloved when she was so close.

While the older of the two watched eagerly, the blonde made quick work of her outfit, bending to tug off her knee-high boots and unbuttoning her green and white uniform. She tossed both aside hastily, then turned her attention to the other young woman who was now admiring the sight of _her_.

Yukino loved seeing her lioness naked. The Otome's smooth, sculpted body was the perfect combination of hard muscle and smooth curves. Her long legs came up to meet a triangle of golden curls that rested just beneath her toned stomach. An etched stack of abdominal muscles added to her powerful look yet they did not detract from her femininity, which was blatantly emphasized by her very impressive chest.

The brunette didn't have very long to gaze at her lover, however. The Otome joined her on the bed, lust burning in her eyes as she grabbed hold of the purple nightgown and pulled it off the shorter woman in one fluid motion.

Yukino was now completely exposed, wearing nothing but her strappy black heels and a blush that had spread to cover her cheeks and neck. She felt like all the blood in her body had rushed to collect at the top of her chest and lower in her warm, moist center.

The lavender eyes of her beloved took in the view, the desire that burned in them being joined by love. The blonde did not need to speak; Yukino knew without asking that her Otome was telling her how beautiful she was. The unspoken compliment ensured that the pink flush continued to stain her cheeks.

Haruka climbed across to Yukino, lying down atop the brunette and kissing her sweet mouth again. She made sure to balance most of her weight on her elbows so as not to make the smaller woman uncomfortable. The blonde pressed a kiss into every inch of silky skin that she could find, slowly making her way down Yukino's body.

The brunette was already wet, and had been for quite some time now – even since Haruka had come striding so boldly into the bedroom, actually. When the blonde lowered her head and started trailing her tongue up the inside of Yukino's thigh, the young president forestalled her. She was too eager to wait and enjoy the foreplay; she needed to feel Haruka inside her before the burning want in her heart and mind melted her completely. She threaded her fingers into the other woman's thick golden hair and tugged lightly to pull her Otome's mouth back up to her own.

Sensing her need, Haruka obliged and instead slid one strong hand down Yukino's flat stomach and into the small patch between her legs. With the other, she gently cupped one of her master's breasts and started kneading it slowly. The young woman's breast fit perfectly into the other's palm, and Haruka luxuriated in the soft feel of it.

Yukino let slip a throaty, feminine moan when Haruka's roaming hand slipped between her thighs. She parted her legs eagerly, impatient to feel her love's touch on her most delicate parts. The purple-eyed Meister did not keep her waiting long. She carefully slid two fingertips into the brunette, working them slowly for a few moments before pushing them the rest of the way in. With a cry, Yukino writhed underneath her beloved. A thin sheen of sweat now coated both women and glistened in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

The green-eyed woman moaned again when her lover started to stroke her inner walls. The moan soon turned into a high, keening wail as she bucked her hips against her Otome's strong hand. "Haruka…chan," she panted as the blonde drew out of her, only to reenter again a moment later. With her thumb, she rubbed small circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves above Yukino's opening, and her mouth sucked and nibbled on the president's slim throat as the shorter woman continued to writhe under her in pleasure.

Haruka continued to rock into her for quite some time, sliding her fingers in and out smoothly as she brought Yukino higher and higher, carrying her to the top of the highest mountain before finally pushing her over the edge with one vigorous thrust.

Yukino cried out her beloved's name as she reached her peak and was carried away to heaven on the wings of her Otome. She wasn't sure how long she held her scream, for time had ceased to exist in their tiny corner of the world. She was conscious of nothing but the sweat-soaked sheets beneath her, the gentle pressure of Haruka's form above her, and the blinding light in her head that blocked out all other sensations.

The first thing she became aware of when she eventually circled back down from where she'd been floating in ecstasy was Haruka's mouth on her neck. The blonde had gently removed her hand from within her lover and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She was kissing the brunette's skin softly to coax her back down, professing her love over and over again in quiet murmurs.

"I love you too, Haruka-chan," Yukino whispered once her throat could work again. With a last kiss, her Otome moved in the tangle of white sheets that was their bedding, switching their positions so that she lay on her back and Yukino was snuggled up against her. She lightly ran her fingertips through the meganekko's short brown hair in a soothing motion.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of Haruka's neck, Yukino felt contentment wash over her and engulf everything else. It was more than just the satisfaction of sex; it was the pure happiness that she felt whenever the blonde held her in her arms, like a timid blossom creeping forth from its bud to soak in the sun's warm, loving light.

As she started to drift into the peaceful realm of sleep, the president heard a light snoring. Yukino giggled quietly against her Otome's neck. She'd seen Haruka go days without food or sleep while on battle maneuvers in the desert and still retain her seemingly endless supply of energy, yet nothing tired the blonde out more than making love to her master. _At least it will keep her out of the way long enough for that hostage crisis to be resolved_, the green-eyed young woman thought, suddenly remembering the reason why she'd seduced the blonde in the first place. Well, other than the fact that the sex was always incredible.

As if on cue, the phone in her anteroom rang, interrupting the relative silence of Haruka's snores. Yukino reluctantly rose from the tangle of their sheets, quickly picking her nightgown up off the floor where it had been tossed by the blonde. She pulled it on as she walked into the other room, and then bent to unstrap her heels and place them to the side.

When she finally picked up the phone, she was pleased to hear General Baumann greet her.

"Delta Force just reported in, Madame President," he told her happily – or at least as close to happy as the normally somber solider ever came. "The operation was a complete success. All six hostages were rescued unharmed and Lieutenant Hallard has detained both captors."

Yukino felt a pleased smile spread across her face, though she kept her voice cool and composed.

"Thank you, Baumann-Junshou," she said sincerely. "And please give my thanks to Meister Chie and the rest of Delta Force as well." The general on the other end of the line voiced an affirmative and then dismissed himself to see to the interrogation of the Artaian soldiers.

"I should have thought of doing this earlier," the brunette mused aloud after replacing the phone in its cradle. After all, this method was much easier than trying to calm a raging Haruka and make her see reason. And certainly more enjoyable than ordering presidential aides to knock the blonde out with increasingly large rocks.

_We'll have to do this again sometime soon._ Yukino made her way back into the bedroom to rejoin her sleeping lioness, still smiling broadly.

* * *

My first attempt at writing something sexy… I'll need the practice for my ShizNat lemon and my Chie/Aoi fic (which, by the way, will have the second chapter up soon). I kinda feel like there was too much buildup in this fic and not enough actual sex. Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Thanks for looking over this for me, Lilies4Lilith. :)


End file.
